xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Milady
Milady is a major character in the Unnamed Story, her secretive quest taking up the majority of the first series. Shockingly young and obscenely charming, Milady is not at all what she seems. As a noblewoman, she is well versed in the art of deception, and uses her seemingly innocent appearance as a means to catch those who might oppose her off guard. Despite her doll-like delicacy and the sweet and musical tones of her voice, there is an unknown force that lurks behind her eyes, assuring everyone who looks close enough that she is every bit as dangerous as anyone twice her age. Caspian and Rainer may think they are in control, but the fact is, they work for her. Personality On the surface, Milady looks about like any other young noblewoman; delicate and courteous, and very, very pretty. But her appearance is highly misleading, a fact she relies on. Unlike many of her class, Milady is intelligent—even more so than the others in her party—and she uses this higher intellect to manipulate the people around her to suit her needs. Though always proper and unendingly cheerful, she has a bit of a mischievous streak, and deeply enjoys toying with those around her through “harmless” pranks. Where she learned poisons is anyone’s guess, but she can and does use them to suit her needs. Though sometimes prone to imperious behavior, it’s usually due to inexperience in dealing with commoners. The only person she listens to is Reece, settling to wave the boss-card when her motives are questioned. Despite her friendly nature, there is something eerie in her eyes that hints at why a girl her age is so mature. Background Milady’s life is a mystery. Though clearly from a noble house, she refuses to provide even her name, insisting that doing so would endanger the Party. There are a few theories as to why: Caspian suspects her strange skill-set comes from being an heir to one of the assassin families intent on the now-vacant throne. Rainer is more trusting; he believes she’s just a young noblewoman, traveling in secrecy for fear of being stopped by her esteemed family. Reece may know, but she isn’t talking. All that they do know is that something happened to start her on this cryptic journey, and that it is responsible for her apparent wisdom. The Unnamed Story It was just another day in the Kingdom—a bumbling Templar had arrested a smart-mouthed witch and was on his way to turn him in. Then, quite suddenly, the pair ran across a party of highwaymen busily assailing a young girl and her protector. One flame-and-steel-streaked battle later, the young noblewoman offered the formidable duo an opportunity: she would hire them both as escorts, to secure her safe passage to the Kingdom’s heart. The combination of her wealth and persistence won them reluctantly over. After all, what noble could claim to have an Alderon wardame, a Temple knight and a rogue pyromancer in her detail? It was with this deal and a shadowy mission that the two pairs became a Party, intent on the Royal City of Aurora. What was so pressing about getting her there? She isn’t telling. But she is paying, and that is what matters. See Also * Reece Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Characters Category:Kyravellans Category:Nobility